


Crestfallen

by Darky0, SpaceShipRocket, wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sorry guys, but got angst instead, eventual hannor, if we can stop making hank cry for a minute, no dicks here, slow burn?, so far - Freeform, we were supposed to write porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky0/pseuds/Darky0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShipRocket/pseuds/SpaceShipRocket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Hank is nothing more than a lonely, depressed man. One day he calls a sex hotline and the Android Connor answers. He doesn't know it will change both their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

Hank was sitting on his living room couch, a bottle of beer in his hand. The television was on but he had long stopped paying attention to whatever was playing. He was unsure of what day it was, but the sun was low, either rising or lowering. He sighed. It didn’t matter. Nothing really mattered since the accident. He wasn't even sure anymore how long ago he had lost his son, the days since then had all blurred together. Hank couldn't remember the last time he did anything meaningful. 

Hell, he could barely remember the last time he had talked to somebody about anything other than work. Some days he missed having someone to talk to, about anything, even just for a minute. Of course, he had Sumo but that was more of a one sided conversation, which usually ended with him getting drunk and waking up with a headache. Sometimes the pain from it was the only thing that reminded him that he was still alive - it made him angry more often than not - that Cole had gone and not him. 

Hank couldn't understand why his boy -this sweet innocent child - had had to find such a violent end. And why he had had to stay behind, dealing with all this pain and guilt.  
Some days he was close to pointing a gun at his head and calling it quits. Perhaps he'd at least get to see Cole again.  
He had to at least hope that he would see his son again, it wasn’t worth continuing otherwise. He could still remember how proud Cole had been about his dad being a police officer, and he had to continue for him. Days - or nights - like this however, were never easy. 

He took another sip of his beer and turned off the television. He couldn't concentrate on it anyway. Hank looked at his dog.  
But he couldn’t bring himself to talk to him today either. It was fucking pathetic.  
He used to have dreams, hopes for the future. But what was the point of waking up anymore, to an empty house and a bottle of Black Lamb? He honestly couldn’t be bothered being awake most of the time, at least when he was asleep he wasn’t able to feel the empty, crushing hole in his chest. 

Hank pulled out his phone of his pocket, looking for a distraction. As he pulled it out a small business card, he had hastily put into his pocket a few hours ago, fell out.  
Grunting, he picked it up. Flipping it over, he took in the awful colour scheme and font that greeted him. It promised a ‘good time’ if the number was called, and hell, Hank knew he needed to talk to someone. He felt awful, and he had never thought he’d ever be phoning a sex line, but most of the calls were picked up by androids now, and at least a plastic prick wouldn’t judge him for his lack of energy.

Gavin had probably given the card to him as a joke and he felt pathetic for actually considering to call. But the feeling of loneliness was overwhelming today. Hank typed in the number and pressed call. After about two rings, it was picked up and Hank felt his breath catch in his throat. For some reason, he hadn’t thought they would actually pick up. Like they would see the number and let it ring out, leaving Hank to deal with it the same way that he always did. With drinking and razors.

He looked at his arms. They were riddled with scars at this point and he rarely left the house without wearing something with long sleeves. It was one of the things he hated the most about his body. 

He was pulled out of his dark thoughts by the voice on the other end of the line. It sounded almost human, but the way the accent sounded gave it away. Hank felt a pressure lift from his shoulders - if the person who answered had been human, he would have hung up.

“Hello, thank you for calling. How may we please you today?”  
“I-”, Hank stared at his hands. He could barely to talk to a fucking android. What the hell was wrong with him?  
“I just wanna talk to someone”, he finally settled on and tried not to feel embarrassed. He was talking to nothing more than a fancy robot anyway, so why did he care so much?

There was a pause for a second on the other side, and Hank chewed his bottom lip. What if they didn’t take these calls? He was getting ready to apologize before the voice came back, sounding more cheerful. “Of course, sir. What would you like to talk about?” 

Hank sighed. He didn't feel comfortable talking to people about his problems most of the time. But it wasn't like the other one could potentially judge him, it couldn't. All in all was this really that different from talking to Sumo? At least the Android could answer.

“I lost my son in a car accident. I’m having a fucking shit time being alive and I can’t remember the last time I went outside.” He sighed, taking another sip of his beer, “I just want to give up, y’know? But I’m too much of a coward to do it.”  
There was a moment of silence at the other end and for a second Hank thought the machine would hang up.  
“I am very sorry for you loss, Sir and I do advise going outside, even for a while. I understand this may be a very difficult time. Is there anyone you could talk to? A family member or a friend maybe?”  
Hank kept on staring at his hands.  
“No. I don't have anyone. Not anymore.”

Saying that out loud hurt more than he thought it would. He'd basically gotten used to it by now, but admitting it out loud was still another thing.  
The Android was silent for another moment and he wondered if he should hang up. This had been a stupid idea, of course not even a machine would want to listen to him whining. In the beginning, people kept trying to make sure he was okay, and they said they would be there. But they didn’t come over anymore, and really, if Hank could push away his friends he supposed it wouldn’t be too far a stretch to push away an uncaring machine.

“Well, for the moment, you have me, Sir.”  
Of course these were just words said by the robot, words he was probably programmed to say. But they still felt good nonetheless. As if for just one minute, he wouldn't be alone in all of this. His eyes stung at the corners, and as he blinked, tears ran down his cheeks. “People don’t come over anymore like they used to,” he choked, “It’s like they’ve given up. Hell, I don’t blame them. I wake up and my son is gone. I’m never going to hear him again.”

“I'm incredibly sorry for your loss, Sir. Just a robot's opinion, of course , but - if your friends have given up on you because you're grieving, you deserve better friends anyway.”  
Placing the now empty bottle on the floor, Hank shuffled one foot to another over to the fridge. “Kid, I’m a bit old to be going out and making new friends.” Leaning to reach in, he pulled out another bottle. How long exactly had it been since he had eaten? He couldn’t remember, and frankly, didn’t care. “Shit, it’d be better for everyone to just forget I’m even here.”  
The Android however seemed to think differently.  
“I don't believe that to be true, sir.”  
Hank almost laughed. 

The kid was polite, sweet even, but still nothing more than wires, sitting next to a telephone. What was he even doing here?  
“If you don't have anyone else to take care of you, perhaps I could be of help”, it added. He snorted, why the hell did this Android suddenly seem to care? And anyway, if it did come over, it would surely turn and run at the state of him and the house. Hank sighed.

“What, you want me to pay for that? Cause, son, I ain’t got what you’re looking for.” He was mostly using his paycheck for beer at this point, and Sumo’s food. What the voice was offering was like a tug on his heartstrings, but he was created to take money from poor sods that called.  
Hank swore he could almost feel the Android hesitate.  
“I could come over regardless, you don't need to pay me.”

He raised his eyebrows, “Why the fuck would you do that? There’s nothing here ‘cept me, Sumo and a lot of empty bottles. I’ll be out of it soon.” He shook his head, “Nah, kid, you got work to do, right? Lots of horny fuckers taking over the lines.” Looking outside, he squinted at the sunlight searing through the windows.  
“Sorry I’ve been keepin’ you.”  
“Wait.”  
Hank got the feeling the Android’s voice sounded almost desperate, but that was completely impossible.  
Maybe he had drunk more than he thought.  
“What?”  
“At least let me know you have food for when you wake up.” He decided that the pleading tone was a mixture of his horrible phone speaker and his drinking habits, and laid down on the couch, nursing the bottle against his chest. It would be better if he didn’t get his hopes up, that this was all part of some script the robots had when confronted with this type of call. It made it easier to tell it his address too. “I have food, well - some leftovers from yesterday should be fine.” He mumbled his address as well, before quickly hanging up.

Hank downed the rest of his beer and put the empty bottle on the living room table. He looked between the couch and his bedroom door, deciding it wasn’t worth the trouble of moving if he was just going to be drinking when he woke up anyway and laid down on the couch.  
Shuffling a little to stop the arm digging into his neck, he looked though lidded eyes at Sumo, yawned a good night and fell asleep.

Hank woke the next morning, because he heard a noise.  
He slowly tried to open his eyes and groaned. His head was hurting and he was feeling a little dizzy. He knew the feeling of a hangover about the best out of anyone he’d ever met, and this one was bad. Turning onto his other side, hand covering his eyes, he blinked.  
There was a glass of water and some painkillers on the side table of his bed. He didn’t usually do that, but Hank shook it off as good fortune and swallowed them down.

He knew it would take a bit for them to work. But thank god it was 2038, back in his youth , he'd have to deal with the hangover for a lot longer. He slowly started to try sitting up, as he heard noises again. Hank was finally awake enough to realize they probably came from his kitchen. What the fuck?

The smell of bacon was in the air and he was even more confused. What housebreaker would come into his home and cook bacon?  
What exactly had he done last night? Pushing up as silently as possible, Hank pulled his service pistol out of his bedroom drawer and padded over to the door, pressing his ear against the door and holding his breath. The smell coming though made his stomach ache, and in response he gritted his teeth. 

He slowly stepped into his kitchen and was even more confused by the sight that greeted him. There was an Android standing in his kitchen, wearing an apron with little cherries on it and it was cooking bacon. He knew he didn’t own anything like that, so the ‘droid must have bought it in by itself.  
Raising his gun with shaking hands, he tried to stand as upright as possible, shoulders squared. His body was screaming, but he wasn’t going to let some freaky plastic dick rummage around in his house. 

“Hey!” Hank’s voice rumbled, dry and nearly making him cough, “The fuck are you?”  
The Android turned around and looked at him.  
It looked almost like a young human man, except for the uniform and the blinking LED on his temple.

“I'm Connor.”  
Hank stared. That explained exactly nothing.  
“We spoke on the phone.”  
Hank blinked, trying to remember.  
Oh fuck.

He had phoned that sex line last night, baring his soul to a nameless, faceless robot on the other end and here it was. Standing in the kitchen like it belonged there, lighting up Hank’s miserable existence. It was smiling at him too, not bothered by the gun, with a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. 

“I thought it would be nice for you to have some company when you woke up.” ‘Connor’ said, head tilting towards the couch, “I also moved you into your bed, as it seemed you’d forgotten to.”  
It took a moment for the words to register in Hank's brain.  
He briefly wondered how that skinny dude had been able to lift him. Fucking robots.  
He also couldn't quite believe it had actually come over.

But he was a bit hungry and that bacon did look good. Without further thinking about why, he sat down at the kitchen table. Pushing the gun away from himself after placing it on the table, Connor came over placing a plate down in front of him. Staring down at the perfectly cooked bacon and eggs made him groan, and a fork was sat down on top of it.  
“I do hope it’s to your liking, sir.” The android stood, hands clasped behind his back like he had seen in the adverts, “I didn’t know what you prefer, so I got the best I could think of.”

Hank took a bite and almost moaned.  
It tasted almost better than it looked.  
“This is perfect”, he mumbled. Then he thought back to the last night, the desperation in Connor's voice and added a ‘thank you’. The Android smiled and Hank wondered when exactly this had become his life. 

Shoving the food in his mouth, he mumbled,  
“So, how long you staying?” If he was honest, it was nice to have another being in his house, more so one that could cook. Hank was shit at it, burning things that he wasn’t sure were meant to be able to burn. Then again, he was a company android, maybe he could just…. buy him? That sounded wrong. He probably shouldn't even think about that, he barely knew anything about Androids and he wasn't exactly rich either.  
And buying one just to not be alone was a new level of pathetic anyway. Perhaps he'd get him him to stay some other way. Clearing his throat, Hank pushed the empty plate away, tapping his fingers on the table.  
“It depends, if another client requests me, I will have to leave.” He noticed Connor’s cheeks and how they squeezed his eyes when he smiled, “Until then, I am yours, sir. You can ask me to be whatever you want.”  
Hank tried not to choke on his water, because of the thoughts that invoked. What the fuck was wrong with him?

“I - a friend. I would like to have a friend.” Not that asking to be friends with a robot was any less pathetic, really. He heard Connor hum as he took the empty plate back to the kitchen sink, cleaning up after Hank. Looking around, he noticed that the whole house was cleaner. He hadn’t even woken up as Connor had been walking around, inside his house. Hell he had been carried to bed and not even known.  
Pushing up, Hank rose quickly to his feet. “You don’t have to do that, kid.”  
Connor however just smiled at him.  
“I really don't mind. Besides, you need someone to take care of you.”  
Hank grumbled.  
“I'm not a child.”

“No,” Connor was taking off the apron now, folding it over an arm, “But you are hurting. And if I can help with that, then I would like to. I was created to bring humans pleasure, after all.” He came back to the table, continuing to smile.  
Hank nodded, but avoided looking into his eyes. He could see more humanity in them than he would have expected and It freaked him out.

Hank was still tired and apparently the Android could notice that as well.  
“You should sleep some more.”  
Hank nodded. He would feel ashamed for asking, but he couldn't bring himself to care much after this morning.  
“Can you stay with me?”, he asked the Android.  
He swore that Connor’s smile widened after he asked, but he wasn’t sure how it could physically do so. It had been a long time since anyone had been so excited to be around him for any length of time, even Sumo would fall asleep on him, the traitor. “Of course Sir.”  
Hank shuffled towards his bedroom, eyes blurry, the android following behind at a comfortable distance.  
He let himself fall down onto the bed and Connor lied down next to him. He tried his best not to think about how awkward this was. Connor looked at him and he was still smiling.  
It was weird.  
“Sleep for a while. I'll stay.”

When he woke up later on, Connor had gone. Sighing and running a hand through his hair he knew it had been too good to be true. Someone had asked for the android and he’d gone and he wasn’t coming back.  
Pushing his head further into the pillows behind him, Hank curled his arms around himself and shut his eyes. ‘Back to normal’, he thought, ‘No more goofy looking smiley robots’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank goes outside

But just as Hank had thought that, his bedroom door opened and an Android stepped inside. It noticed he was awake and smiled. “Good morning, Hank. Are you feeling better today?”  
Hank blinked a few times, feeling a little confused he was still there. He had almost thought it had all just been a dream.   
“I'm - I'm better”, he grumbled, despite that not necessarily being true. The android blinked and came through the doorway, kneeling down to look Hank in the eye. “Do you require any assistance, Sir?”  
“I don't require any assistance. Why the fuck are you still even here?”  
Hank had a throbbing headache and winced, as he tried to sit up. Rubbing his head, he sighed as Connor moved to pull him up, “Didn’t you get any calls? Doesn’t anyone else want you?”  
He saw the LED on the side of his head blink yellow a few times.  
“I did. I feel this is more important.”

“I thought you guys had to do what you were programmed for”, he mumbled. The LED kept on blinking yellow. Connor - if he had been human - would have looked confused. Hank turned to move the pillows around behind him, before resting on them. “Don’t think about it too hard, kid.”  
Connor still seemed lost in thought for a moment, before nodding.  
“I'll get you some meds for that headache”, he said and left the room. Hank stared after him. This is so wasn't what he had expected an Android to be like. Apart from the fact that he hadn’t expected the phone call he had made to make one of these plastic people come over to his shitty house and look after him in the first place.

Running his hands through his hair, Hank put his feet on the floor planning to follow the android though to his kitchen.  
Connor looked at him disapprovingly. If it could even disapprove of anything?   
“I told you I'd bring you the medicine”, Connor said and put a few painkillers into Hank's hand. He pressed af glass of water into his other hand. Hank rolled his eyes - bad move, more pain - and swallowed the meds. Turning his head to look at Sumo, Hank sighed.   
“Better let the old boy out.” He padded his way over to the back door, opening it and whistling. The dog jumped up and ran past him into the overgrown grass. In the haze of last night, he had forgotten to let him out.

“Maybe you should take him on a walk. The fresh air would do you some good as well” Connor proposed.   
Hank groaned. All he wanted to do was to get back into bed and bath a bit more in self pity.   
“Come on, take a shower and then we'll got outside”, Connor tried to encourage him, “I’ll come with the both of you, if you want.” He put a hand on Hank’s upper arm and squeezed, a gentle look in his eyes. Hank knew exactly what Connor was doing, and fought the urge to roll his eyes again, pulling away and stepping back further into his house,  
“I’d need to change and shower for that, Con. I just don’t have the energy today, okay?”  
“I think it would be helpful. I can pick you out some clothes. Studies show that taking care of one's hygiene as well as fresh air can help alleviate symptoms of depression -”  
“If it will get you to shut up”, he grumbled, before leaving to the bathroom. For a moment he wondered if he should just kick the android out, so he could get back to self pity and drinking. Then again, there was a part of him that wanted Connor to stay. And if staying meant that he had to go outside for a bit then, hell, he’d do it.

Looking in the bathroom mirror, he grimaced. What greeted him wasn’t a pretty picture. His hair was dry and limp, and his face looked sullen. He poked at the wrinkles at the sides of his eyes and groaned. He was a fucking mess.   
Hank looked away as fast as he could and started taking of his clothes. A moment later he was inside the shower, the warm water feeling nice and relaxing on his body. Sighing underneath the warm water, he let himself relax for a moment. He had forgotten how this felt.  
As he left the shower again, he felt a little bit more alive again. Grabbing a towel, Hank shook his head and sprayed water droplets around before drying himself off.   
“Connor! I need clothes!”

The Android appeared in the door a few seconds later, clothes in his arms.   
Hank got dressed and they left the house, Sumo on a leash. The dog was walking quickly, panting. Hank couldn’t remember the last time he had actually been outside like this, instead of just being let out to the back of the house so that he could lie down, wallow and drink. It wasn’t really fair, he thought, for Sumo’s sake he supposed he really should be taking him outside.  
“I thought it would be nice to go to the park today.”   
“Alright”, he agreed, more for Sumo’s sake than his own.  
They started walking to the park and Hank, not for the first time in the last few months, wondered when he had gotten so out of shape. He really should start working out more, but it was hard to care about stuff like this, when all he wanted to do was die. Connor seemed to notice that his mood had shifted a little and shoved his arm around Hank’s, pulling him closer.   
He let out a surprised grunt at the sudden movement as Connor held on a little tighter, and looking at him chased his thoughts away. Shaking his head and looking away he remembered what he had seen of himself in the bathroom mirror, so why would someone as perfect as Connor want to be around him? 

“What are you even still doing here, kid? Don't got anything better to do?”, he asked. It was probably best to push it away, before he started liking it to me. It felt nice to have someone care for him again, but Connor was a machine, he couldn't care. It would be madness to hold on to that illusion.  
The android’s head turned to stare at him for a moment before replying, “I simply wish to help, sir. While I do have a job to do, I would much rather spend my time with you.”  
He couldn’t see the LED from this side, so he couldn’t tell if the android was lying. As soon as it turned it’s head back he huffed, letting Sumo’s leash give a little so the dog could go a little further forward.  
“I don’t get you.” He tilted his head down to watch his feet on the pavement instead of Connor’s gaze, “You’re not meant to be able to feel but… everything you’re doing proves that you do.”  
Connor hesitated for a moment, before shaking his head.

“I'm a machine, Sir. I'm not able to feel. I simply believe you are in need of some help.”  
Hank wondered if he imagined the slight tremor in his voice or if he just finally had lost his mind. It wasn’t the first time that he had thought he’d finally gone, and while the thought gave him joy - if he was mad, then he wouldn’t have to think all the time - right now, it wasn’t comforting.   
They were nearly at the park gates when he wheezed out a, “Well, even if you can’t feel, you’re fucking stuck with me. We’re friends now, got it.” Before he unlooped Connor’s arm from his own and walked off.  
What he didn't see was the small smile on Connor’s face after he heard those words.

They arrived at the park. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining, and the park filled with kids, playing and laughing. As Hank moved forward, the first thing he thought about was Cole. He would have loved a day like today, and not too long ago he was one of those parents smiling and laughing as their kids ran around. The Android looked at the kids as well.  
“Is this alright?”, he asked, a hand reaching out and holding Hank's arm.  
“Yeah, kid. I’m fine.”  
Hank even nearly meant it. There were days when coming here had just hurt. It still did, but right now, he could also remember Cole being here with him, playing in the sand pit and the memory felt bittersweet. Maybe it was because Connor was here with him that it didn’t hurt as much. Humming, he unleashed Sumo and sat on one of the benches.  
“Might as well let him get a run around while we’re here.” Hank looked around at the people and how bright it was, crossing his arms and feeling a little out of place. Hopefully nobody recognized him - either as a police officer or from before.  
They walked around the park. Luckily they didn’t seem to run into anyone that knew him.

Connor was talking to him the whole time, asking questions. About his favourite books, about Cole, his work, everything. As if he was trying to get to know him. Hank briefly wondered if machines could be curious.   
He answered all his questions, about how physical books were better, how his music collection had started, about his family, and for a moment he forgot that the person standing next to him was only there because of a strange sense of duty. That he was made out of plastic and wires. After a while of talking about himself, he changed topics, pushing Connor slightly with his elbow.  
“What about you then? You got anything you like doing?”  
He saw the LED on Connor’s temple circling yellow.   
“I'm usually at work and then I go into stasis, which is a sleep-like state.”  
Hank stared at him.  
“So you don't ever do anything else?”  
Connor was avoiding his gaze.  
“Not until now, no.”

“Well, shit.” Hank took a in breath and sighed, “I’m pretty sure I’ve at least got some board games still in the house,” He shrugged, “Maybe we could play them together, find something you like?” It couldn’t be that difficult, maybe he’d like the smell and feeling of his old books as well, or even his music. It would be nice to share with someone else, especially someone like Connor.  
He knew that he had been in his house for a few days now, but he wanted to show off now, the things he had been collecting for a while. Whistling for Sumo, he clipped the lead back onto his collar as soon as he came over, swinging his arm out for Connor to hold onto like he had been the whole way around the park.   
Connor held onto him, the whole way back to Hank's home too.  
He opened the door and took Sumo’s leash off, then he went into the living room, pulling Connor with him.  
Hank got out a couple of board games out of a closet, coughing at the dust, they were covered with. Wiping them off he brought them back through to the living room, laying them down next to each other and gestured to Connor to come over. He rubbed the back of his head. “Anything you wanna try first, kid?”  
Connor looked at the board games, his LED blinking again and Hank rolled his eyes.   
“You don't need to analyze them, just pick one you think you might like.”  
Connor looked a little lost, before pointing at one of the games.   
Hank pushed the other games aside, before getting this one out of the box.

“Hank?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm glad we're friends. I've never had one before.”


End file.
